Lola la serpiente
by Harye Lee
Summary: Lola era buena serpiente, a Lola le gustaba el Ereri. Siempre cuidaría a Levi aunque estuvieran lejos, esperando por siempre cuando la pareja volviera por ella. Esperaba que el miedo de Eren fuera olvidado y regresar a los delgados brazos de su humano. Si no has leído Ackerman World te sugiero no leer. Pareja: Riren un one-shot de lo más raro.


**Recuerdan a Lola? la serpiente de coral del fic Ackerman World. Siempre me quedé con duda de que le había pasado y quise hacer este especie de dable raro.**

 **Dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Si no has leído Ackerman World no leas este one-shot.**_

 _ **Parejas: Ereri**_

* * *

Cuando su dueño Rivaille le dejo con ese sujeto que le gustaba olfatear las cosas se sintió muy triste, no sabía porque la pareja de su dueño la odiaba tanto. Lola era una buena serpiente, a Lola no le gustaba morder y era muy limpia

Incluso cuando se besaban indecentemente Lola les daba privacidad, siempre se escondía detrás de su roca para que no se sintieran incómodos.

-Lo siento amiga- Le había dicho su dueño cuando le dejo con ese sujeto del bigote- Te veré luego.

Lola estaba muy feliz, no había sido una despedida, eso quería decir que Levi no la odiaba. Su dueño de ojos como la noche le había sonreído, así como lo hacía con el chico de ojos lindos.

La pequeña serpiente de coral no pudo amar más a su dueño.

Lola siempre esperaba a Levi, su dueño siempre iba los sábados en la noche cuando el humano de bigote se iba a algo llamado fiesta, regresaba siempre tambaleante y le decía cosas que ella no entendía. Un humano deplorable. No como su dueño, siempre limpio y maravilloso.

A pesar de todo Lola amaba también a Eren, ya que, cuando se enteró de que Levi la visitaba a escondidas no se enojó con su dueño, al contrario le pidió perdón diciendo que intentaría superar su miedo para que regresara con Levi. Ese humano tembloroso también era agradable, con unos ojos como la serpiente que estaba cerca de su caja de cristal cuando Levi le compro.

Cuando se enteró que el miedo de Eren incremento por otra serpiente de su especie estaba muy molesta, arruino todo lo que Lola había logrado y se enfureció cuando supo que tenía que vivir con él.

-Tienes que ayudarlo para que Eren también lo ame, edúcalo Lola así regresaras más pronto con nosotros- Esas habían sido las palabras consoladoras de su dueño.

¿Educar a alguien? Ni que fuera la niñera de un tonto arruina planes. Bien podía irse a la mierda, no sería la niñera de una tonta coral con un nombre ridículo.

¿Tom? Qué clase de mierda de nombre era ese, estaba seguro que la serpiente era fea despreciables y un imbécil.

-Cuídate Lola- Le había gritado Eren desde la puerta, odiaba más a ese Tom, Eren siempre se acercaba tembloroso pero le saludaba más cálidamente.

-Y este es Tom- Levi le estaba sacando de una bolsa de cuero negro.

En cuanto lo viera le reclamaría, tal vez le mordería y así él tonto moriría del miedo.

También le diría que era realmente… guapo. Esa tonta serpiente era muy atractiva, con un color demasiado bonito.

-Creo que se llevan bien- Escucho decir al chico de ojos lindos, Eren se acercó a Levi para tomarlo de la cintura y acercarlo a su cuerpo para besarlo con dulzura en los labios.- Espero que se hagan novios como nosotros.

-Yo lo dudo, Lola es muy selectiva y algo gruñona.

Eren se mordió el labio para no decir lo que estaba pensando.

Lola admiro a Tom. Bueno, había una ligera posibilidad, nunca se sabía que le depararía el destino.

-Cuando nos casemos ellos vivirán con nosotros, así que ve superando tu tonto miedo o no habrá sexo hasta que te mueras- Eren hizo un puchero.

Eso hizo feliz a Lola, ahora tenía un novio y a dos dueños que se amaban,

Sin duda la serpiente con la mejor suerte del mundo.

* * *

 **Pronto terminare el lemmon de este fic, solo que se me va la inspiración tengo seis fic´s que tengo que escribir pero lo desempolvare para traerlo muy pronto.**

 **Es una disculpa por el tiempo que les hago esperar. Ya hace un año que lo prometí pero ya saben todo lo que paso.**

 **Nos vemos!**

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


End file.
